


Can We Settle Down, Please?

by Orgasmic death (Snuffantasy)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amon: apocalypse of devilman, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader-Insert, Scratching, Size Difference, Size Kink, from what I remember Amon is fuckin...HUGE, gender neutral reader, holy shit idk what to put more of really I’ll add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffantasy/pseuds/Orgasmic%20death
Summary: Before Amon took any step forward in choosing a body to possess, he wanted to have just a little fun.
Relationships: Amon (Devilman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Can We Settle Down, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be inspired off of actual shit that’s happened to me lol

The music pumped through your ears and resonated through your entire body, colorful strobe lights danced through your slightly dilated pupils rendering you nearly breathless.  
Whoever had shoved the drink at you you’d gulped down had most likely spiked it.

None of that mattered as you begin to loose your sense of morality and feel your body begin to heat up.

  
With who’s? This heat could be anyone’s- this overcrowded space of people with the same mind drunk on some form of pleasure was euphoric. 

And that was just the thrill of it all.   
  
This is Sabbath. 

It had felt like a cross between hours and mere seconds before you heard the first screams. 

Your intoxicated body filled with a singular response- fight or flight.   
Your heart was torn between speeding and completely stopping, breath caught. 

It was too late to react now, as proved by something your eyes had landed on.  
A topless woman near you had turned into...a creature.   
  


Inhuman, was all you could have described it had you been able to look back on this as you watched her body twist and tangle into a more animalistic shape.   
Teeth sprouted from her breasts, the human mouth she once had in the shape of her screams cracking into similar forms.  
Her skin nearly melted off her body as everything else around you was, as your intoxicated brain was trying to make sense of anything at all in this moment.   
  


As you move, your heart thunders in your ears to the point where the booming music was nothing and the screams were the only thing ringing in a nearly-muffled manner.   
  


Time seemed to slow. This time you were sure of it.   
  


Until something grasps your figure, something sharp piercing your skin as you begin to register a large clawed red hairy hand lifting you upwards.   
  


In that moment, you were convinced that your heart would stop then and there.

You weren’t sure what was controlling you at this point- the drugs, or fear. 

Glowing yellow eyes peer at your breathless figure as a sharp toothed grin spreads across the demon’s face.   
  


Immobilized by the blood that pumped through you by a mere substance and human nature, this fact seems to pleasure the monster before you even more as you think you hear a deep chuckle before he brings you into his lap.   
  
Your fear-riddled body begins to squirm.   
  
Amon won’t have that. 

Roughly pinning your shocked frame into the floor, you notice his goatee bob as you watch his fat tongue lash out to your sweaty skin.   
  


A low purr arises from deep in his throat as his claws rip enough of your clothes to leave marks on you in the process.   
  
You begin to calm down, yet there’s a siren in the back of your head that won’t stop blaring at how this isn’t right- _what the fuck was this? What was even going on? Won’t your heart stop rattling in it’s chest?  
  
_

The sweat that beaded at your scorching body was quickly lapped up by Amon’s hungry tongue, the bright lights leftover from the chaos nearly blinding you as the demon’s face came into your view just above your figure.   
  
Before you could even croak a response, Amon sinks those pointed teeth you saw in a smirk earlier into your skin.   
  


Your breath catches in your throat- a mix of pain and unbearable pleasure come in waves through your body. 

Without really noticing, you moan loudly as he sucks a hickey into the bite, the pain slowly numbing into pleasure from all the circumstances your body was under.   
  


He gives a breathy chuckle and begins tuning his large hand that nearly took up your entire body at your clothes to tear.   
  


You’re heating up again, blood rushing to your face and loins as he parts your thighs- the pumping music hadn’t stopped and was merely a soundtrack to your carnal activity right now.   
  


While you were high off some standard club drug, Amon was slowly getting drunk off your labored breathing and soft mewls of pleasure that unconsciously slipped from your body, which was now putty in the heat of his large hands.   
  


Claws poked your hot skin as you let this demon lick and suck carelessly at what was between your legs, the pleasure being all that mattered right now. 

Had you been sober, you’d notice how he was getting a bit careless with his teeth, letting them graze your skin to emit a buck of your hips into his mouth.   
  
Everything felt so sweet, how many times have you come?  
  
No matter. You wanted to do it again and again right now. 

Your breathless body was plucked up by a singular clawed hand, placing you to face a wall.   
  


Your slick lower body suddenly feels something furry- before you have time to catch up and react, there’s something that nearly matches the heat of your skin that interacts with yours. 

A soft chuckle, and you feel your hole being stretched out.   
  
It hurts, and you cry out in such. But it also feels so good, so, so very good that you grip anything you can and grit your teeth for more.   
  


Amon sighs in pleasure behind you as he pushes his inhuman cock further into your hole that proved amazingly tight on him.   
  


Sweat pricks your skin as you arch into him, swallowing hard and breathing out in satisfaction as he hits the spot that made your body nearly convulse in pleasure.   
  


You didn’t know it was possible to feel this good, a demon’s dick outstretching you like you’ve never been, just about to mercilessly pound you- 

but first, a hand gropes your hip as the other pulls your hair back into his body even more. To this, a groan of pleasure slips from one of your throat’s as you begin to loose control of your eyes.   
  


Amon can’t get enough of you- your mouth lazily gaped open gasping for breath, eyes half lidded with feeling as your body twitches and reacts to every and any one of his touches.   
  


The demon lord huffs as he keeps his pace. He’s not done, and he won’t be for a good while. 

Time was again crossed between shortage and elongation as your body countlessly shivers and breathes into the larger figure behind you.   
  
In this moment, you feel as if you could just sink into the feeling in general- but it’s all too much. All so much.   
  
The music is no longer the focus of the setting and instead the growls and pleasured sounds of the demon behind you, as well as your own heartbeat fill the space between your ears.   
  


Overwhelmed with sensations, your body convulses once more on Amon before catching a breath as you feel a sudden burst inside your midriff.   
  
Choking back a moan as you’re pushed into the wall, your insides feel like they’re to burst- but it’s just so painful it’s _good_.   
  
Feeling slick that isn’t yours drip from your thighs, you’re dropped carelessly to the ground like a toy before you’re swung around to face Amon.   
  


He thoroughly enjoyed using you, so he’d spare your blood from the rest tonight. 


End file.
